The Violin Romnace : Fuuyumi's perspective
by snake's tavern
Summary: Fuuyumi's POv. A simple gathering of the concour participants at my house until something went wrong...why is kaho-sempai and tsukimomri-kun in the bathroom together ;D


**IMPORTANT PLS READ!!!!**

Fuuyumi-chan is going to be so OC in this fic that you'll want to catch the next flight to the Philippines and punch me hard.

Len will be a little more...assertive than normal. THink of Itachi's possesiveness and Sasuke's cockiness combined.

Disclaimer: I own La corda d'oro....HA! you fell for it!

ALL THIS WILL BE IN FUYUUMI SHOUKO'S POV

* * *

'I'm more perceptive than they give me credit for' I, Fuyuumi Shouko, thought with a mental smirk.

I watched knowingly as Len's topaz irises flicker suddenly towards Kahoko as the red headed beauty sat down beside him. I also saw a faint splash of pink stain the ocean haired virtuoso's pale cheeks.

Dinner continued with nothing out of the ordinary other than the occasional fleeting glances Len and Kahoko sent each other whilst the other wasn't looking.

Slowly but silently, I deviously knocked over a glass of orange juice that was conveniently next to Kahoko's elbow making it seem that it was her fault that the juice poured on her lap, drenching her white silk dress with the sticky liquid. She let out a surprised squeak and stood up suddenly causing the glass to clatter noisily on the floor and the whole table of concur participants look at her concernedly.

" Are you all right Hino-san?" I asked in my usual quiet mouse-like voice, though I did notice the giggle escape quietly from my lips as I feigned concern for my beloved best friend.

Don't get me wrong. Its not like I hate her or jealous of her because she was the one that was able to catch Tsukimori-kun's eye .[ewww! i cannot believe you think I would like Len. Yuck!] Far from it! I love Kahoko like the sister I have never had and I want her to be happy. So I have waited patiently for FIVE LONG FRIKIN MONTHS! [sorry,lost my cool there] of watching violinist A{ Len} send subtle suggestions towards violinist clueless. I got impatient and started to take matters into my own hands and play cupid. So this is my solution. I will destroy Kahoko's dressand obviously our beloved Tsukimori-kun would offer to help his red head goddess and ,what do you know!, there he is. Len Tsukimori silently slipping out of my family's dining hall oak doors and following Kahoko to the nearest bathroom, which was beside my bedroom, in an heroic effort to help her.

They would probably want some privacy together.

Too bad I'm too lazy to remove the camera I rigged in there before dinner started. Oops, my bad!

'Who knew I had it in me' I thought with an audible giggle causing the talented concur participants send strange looks towards me.

* * *

A?N: I told you would want to punch me :P A?N: ps the [] you see are also Shouko's thoughts. She's answering her own thoughts.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the soon-to-be couple left to the bathroom I quietly excused myself from the table after I've made sure all the other participants were know safely tucked into bed like the great hostess that I am. I quickly switched on my laptop, my hands quivering in anticipation as I clicked the icon for previewing the video that the camera automatically recorded whilst I was away [ Ain't I smart :D ]. I pressed play, barely able to contain my scream of jubilation from what I saw as the recording progressed.

The video: ( General POV)

Kahoko let out a frustrated sigh seeing that splashing the stain with water only made it worse. She sat down on the toilet seat and crossed her arms over her chest and figuring her face into a pout making her look like a five year old child who was just refused his favorite toy by a strict parent.

Len entered the enclosed space, not realizing how small the bathroom was. He turned around and saw Kahoko pouting cutely and glaring at the pristine white tiles. Heraised an amused brow and his lips formed into a small smile.

Kahoko, finally realizing that someone was with her, stood up erect and with widened eyes when she saw that it was Len.

"Ts-tsukimori-kun!" she stuttered with her head bent down in an effort to hide her embarrassment " You must want to use the bathroom. Gomenasai!"

She slid beside opening beside Len, was about successfully bolt out of the bathroom if it wasn't for Len wrapping a quick arm around her petite waist.

He quickly shut the door and pressed his muscular body to her lithe frame effectively trapping her between her and the door.

" Why so worried, Kahoko?" he teased cockily in a whisper as beside her right ear.

Kahoko could barely breath. She felt her body temperature rise significantly and her body gave a voluntary shiver as she felt Len's hot breath ghost upon her ear.

Len, on the other hand, smirked at the reaction. He raised his left hand to brush a stray piece of auburn hair behind Kahoko's ear.

" Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko managed to choke out.

Len chuckled lightly at her reaction. He knelt down in front of her and gripped Kahoko's smooth thighs with his long, slim fingers.

" Ts-Tsukimori-kun?!" Kahoko gasped, a fllush of embarrasement painting her face.

Len reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim, white piece of chalk. Kahoko watched in embarrassment and curiosity as Len began to shade the stains with the white drawing instrument making her dress, after a few minutes, good as new.

"A-arigatou, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko exclaimed, bowing her head resspectfully.

Len pocketed the object and stood upto come face to face to the beautiful yet dense violinist. He placed a hand on the oak door frame and rested his upper body weight, moving his face slightly closer to Kahoko's.

" You know Kahoko" He teased, his thin lips curved into a smirk, as he leaned in even closer until thier foreheads were almost touchikng. He placed a finger under her chin and brought up her eyes to meet his. " there are other forms of payment" he said, eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched Kahoko's flushed face redden further.

" W-what are you saying ,Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked, stilll clueless of Len's true intentions. A million questions ran through her mind. Len had everything. Money, fame, and...well everything she could think of.

( In the other room, Shouko rolled her eyes at how dense Kahoko really is)

" Kahoko" Len whispered, serious this time . Effectively snapping her out of her reverie" I want to tell you something"

Kahoko saw golden eyes full of determination but still able to relentlessly smolder her.

" Whhat is it, Tsukimori-kun?"She asked uncertainly.

Len took Kahoko's minute hand in his rough larger one and massaged her knucle with his thumb. Kahoko blushed so hard, her fiery crimson locks paled in jolts pulsed through her system form Tsukimori's sole carress.

" I..like you" He said.

" Awww...I like you too, Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko crooned, thinking of his decleration meant he liked her as a friend.

( Fuuyumi rolled her eyes again with a sigh)

" No,no" He said shaking his head " I like, _like _you"

" I'm afraid I don't understand, Tsukimori-kun" She said with a genuily confused expression on her face.

He let out a frustrated sigh and cupped her face in between his two hands. He pulled her face towards his and captured her lips in a rough, passionate kiss.

Kahoko stood there frozen, eyes widened in shock. She felt a millionemotions rush through her. Shock, confusion and everything in the book but what stood out the most was love. She loved this man who was kissing her with so much passion. Theere was no way around it.

Slowly, she started to respond. She wrapped her arms aroud his neck and opened her mouth to give him entrance.

Len suddenly broke the kiss and stared deeply into Kahoko's bronze orbs.

" I love you" He said with a smile.

" I love you too" she answered " why didn't you just tell me?"

* * *

In her bedroom, Fuuyumi rolled here eyes once mmore at her senpai.

_" Well, sempai will be sempai"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A?N: how was it ? bad, good. ill never know unless you review._


End file.
